Determination of the status of spacecraft has been determined in the past by reporting by telemetry on measurements performed on the spacecraft, by direct observation, and by radar and telescopic viewing. Objects in near-Earth space may lie in the earth's umbra or shadow, and thus may not be observable directly or by means of a telescope. Even when illuminated, details of an object in near Earth space may be difficult or impossible to view, as light from the illuminating source may impinge on the side facing away from the viewer, so that the observable side of the object is in shadow.
Improved or alternative methods for viewing near-Earth-space objects is desired.